Maybe This Will Be Goode
by Scarlett O'Awesome
Summary: Yet another "Annabeth goes to Goode" fanfic. Written to break the mold, through. Annabeth goes to New York after a final fight with her family and the realization that they just aren't a good fit. After being in New York a while, she gets bored, and what's the best solution to that? Go to school! She'll still be bored, but at least bored with Percy
1. Chapter 1

**So it turns out the one thing that gets me writing and actually putting effort into it is feminism and overused tropes.**

**Let's see if I keep updating, however.**

**Also, the timeline here? I have no clue. When in the books? IDK man it just sort of is happening. I'm just writing this because it seems like all the "Annabeth goes to Goode" fanfics are the exact same and kind of misogynistic. Hopefully this will switch things up a bit.**

When Annabeth Chase first set her right foot on the steps up to Goode High, she was wearing a pair of combat boots. It wasn't like she was going into combat or anything, but she liked them. The combat boots went with her high waisted shorts and grey short sleeved shirt tucked tightly into her shorts. It was one of her power outfits, the outfits she wore when she needed a confidence boost. She pulled her chapstick from her pocket and nervously reapplied it before putting her hands on her backpack straps to metaphorically pull herself up by her bootstraps. Her other boot edged onto the step and she decided that the time wasting to avoid going into school had to stop.

She lifted her chin and started taking longer steps. At 6'3, Percy was still taller than her, but she wasn't so short herself at 5'10. Leo had once jokingly called her an Amazonian goddess when he noticed exactly how much taller she was than him. She did her "I deserve to be here as much as you" walk all the way into the school, then when she realized she accidentally walked right past the office pulled out her phone and cooly redirected, hoping no one noticed that awkward little moment.

After yet another fight with her stepmother, Annabeth had kissed her little halfbrothers goodbye, promising to make Percy Iris-message them with more cool adventure stories. She headed back to camp, where after a few weeks of boredom one of the Aphrodite kids finally suggested to enroll in a school. She was about 99% sure it was because their mother had told them to, but either way Annabeth was now standing in Percy's school waiting to receive her schedule.

The receptionist, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a thin nose, gave her a smile as she handed Annabeth the packet filled with stuff she would need.

"Need anyone to show you around?" She asked.

Annabeth shook her head. She planned on just finding Percy, and if that failed, she knew where Paul's class was and could ask him for a tour guide or Percy. "Nah, I know someone here. He can show me around."

"Really? I pride myself on knowing every student in this school. What's his name? Maybe I can direct you to him." The receptionist replied.

"Um, Percy." Annabeth said. Hopefully the receptionist wouldn't page Percy or something. Annabeth sorta wanted a more dramatic arrival announcement.

"Jackson?"

"Yes." Annabeth was mildly impressed. The school looked pretty big.

"He's a sweetie." Annabeth filed that comment away to tease Percy with somehow later. "On the swim team, nice boy. I see him hanging out with his friends in locker block B."

Annabeth's locker was in D. D for Disappointing, maybe.

"Thanks!" She said anyway, heading out. If she powerwalked she could probably get to her locker and at least take a walk-by of block B. She studied the map for a second before heading out. She decided to rely on her knowledge of architecture to lead her around the logical wing placements.

A boy with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes walked past, arguing with a girl who had hair dyed bright red and wearing a miniskirt. A girl in a white dress ran past after a fried who was giggling madly. Annabeth searched the halls for someone she vaguely recognized, even from her visits to Percy and Paul. A boy in a wheelchair rolled past arguing with another boy wearing a beanie, and Annabeth continued to recognize absolutely no one.

She eventually arrived at block D and quickly found her locker. She checked her combination twice and then ran it through the lock, opening it in record time. At her old school, she prided herself on being the best and fastest with the school's finicky old locks. She could help anyone out of a lock jam, be it entering their code quickly and accurately when they didn't have time, or just being able to aim a pretty good kick to unjam the closing mechanism.

She dumped the school supplies she bought into her locker and squinted at her schedule to unscramble it. She eventually figured out her first class was English. Not too hard, but with dyslexia, not too easy either. She kept her English notebook with her and looked at the clock on the wall. She had some time, and if she caught Percy and they were late they would have the excuse of "showing the new girl around."

She went straight for the B wing and when she arrived, it was sort of a surprising sight. Kids milled around talking to friends, but a fair few had their eyes trained on Percy and a pretty large group of friends surrounding them. She knew Percy was a friendly guy, but he looked like he was actually pretty popular here, not just the guy who sat in the back of class and was friends with almost everyone, like he had been at his other schools.

She paused a moment near a locker that no one was at to consider her options with announcing herself, but then a guy came up behind her.

"'Scuse me, you're in front of my locker?" He said to her.

"Sorry." She replied, and stepped out further into the center of the hall. Percy saw her and sort of squinted a bit at her to get a better look from through the crowd. Annabeth walked forward until she was just behind one of his friends in front of him.

"Annabeth?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Um, surprise?" Annabeth gave him a sheepish grin. Percy walked forward past his friend (who was midsentence. Annabeth had to make a mental note to talk to him about being rude.)

"What are you doing here?" His friends and the kids watching in the hall also stared at her.

"I sort of transferred here." She said. What was with her? Where were her snappy remarks at him? She couldn't honestly be nervous to be the new girl, right? "Didn't you miss me?"

"Like hell." Percy said in a lower voice. HE wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her.

**So. Chapter one. Stuff happened. Next chapter more stuff will happen. At some point I'm going to be subversing some tropes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I'm starting this fic off with 2 chapters so if I never update again my basic hope for this fic will have been achieved. Maybe.**

"Woah, Percy, before you kiss this random girl who just _shows up, _who is she?"

Percy pulls away (dammit) but still keeps his arm around her waist and runs his hand through the front of his hair. Annabeth mentally applauds whatever caused him to develop that glorious habit. He gives a crooked grin to the latino boy what said that and says "Sorry guys, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Apparently she just transferred here."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you had a girlfriend _all along_ and never told us? Dude, we were trying to play matchmaker love god over here!" It's a girl with tawny skin who says this.

Annabeth and Percy exchange a small grin at her saying love god. They didn't need any more 'love gods' messing around in their relationship. "Well Kristina, if you had just asked if I had a girlfriend before trying to set me up with some random person, maybe you would have known." He replied. Kristina looked about to reply before turning and seeing someone round the corner. The words died on her lips.

"Oh no, it's Kristina's biggest girlcrush!" A girl with white blonde hair smirked.

"Aw, Nova, you know _you're _my biggest girlcrush." Kristina turned and pecked the white blonde who accepted it with a small smile and rested her head on her shoulder.

A girl rounded the corner Kristina had been looking at. Annabeth had to congratulate how absolutely put together she was. She wore a cheerleader's uniform in the school colors of red, black, and white, and she stuck to those colors.

She had black winged eyeliner and red lipstick, and in general her makeup was at the level of making the Aphrodite cabin shed a tear of pride. Her shoes were spotlessly white tennis shoes and her fingernails were painted red on hands that swung way lower than the tight skirt hem of her uniform, and on the back of her uniform the name Charlotte was stitched in cursive.

So her name was Charlotte, Annabeth figured.

Charlotte had sandy blonde hair pulled into a tight high ponytail and brown cat shaped eyes. She had high cheekbones, a wide face, and her lower lip was thicker than her upper lip, making her look pouty. Her nose was upturned, and while she wasn't the most flawless person in the entire world, there was a beauty around her, like those supermodels who you think look good but have no idea why. She sort of reminded Annabeth of those china dolls her paternal grandmother always bought her as birthday presents, the ones she wasn't actually allowed to touch or play with, because they were the pretty fancy dolls that could be broken very easily.

She stopped next to Percy and his friends. She took in Percy's hand around Annabeth's waist and smiled at him.

"Percy!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. "So nice to see you again after the summer. Listen, so I'm cheer captain this year," She paused for the congratulations Percy gave her. "Thanks. And I was talking to the girls and the coach, and we were wondering if maybe the swim team needed cheering or something, and when your first meet would be? We are award winning, and the football team doesn't appreciate us or have games enough for us."

Annabeth had to admit Charlotte's flirting was pretty flawless. Reasonable reason to talk to him, good tone of voice, just the right amount of eye contact, head tilted at perfect angle, occasional looking through eyelashes; this girl had it down.

Too bad for her Percy was just so incredibly clueless. Annabeth had tried the whole flirting thing too until she realized that Percy was not going to get it. She got bold and was now his girlfriend. She dully noticed how as his girlfriend, she should be getting jealous or something about Charlotte's flirting, but that wasn't very mature. She trusted Percy not to cheat, and besides, it didn't look like Charlotte's attempted were going anywhere.

"I guess you guys can come cheer if you want." Percy shrugged. "The swimmers might be a little busy though." He gave Charlotte a smile in return.

"Alright. And hey, who's the lovely lady next to you? Percy, don't be rude." She lightly hit him in the chest. Another point to good flirting. "Introduce us!"

"Oh, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." He kissed Annabeth's cheek.

When Charlotte turned to look at Annabeth, her smile wavered just the tiniest bit. Ouch, the feeling of a crush being discovered as unavailable. But then her smile returned full force, like she hadn't ever stumbled.

"Welcome to Goode, then, Annabeth. I love your hair!"She said happily.

"Thanks." Annabeth replied. "You look very put-together and coordinated. It's pretty impressive."

Charlotte let loose an easy giggle. "I try. I'm a bit of a perfectionist." Annabeth could see that, since Charlotte's lipstick was the _exact _shade as her uniform. "Hey, if you need any help finding your way around the school or anything, ask me! I'm happy to help."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Annabeth returned Charlotte's smile.

**Gasp! What's this? A girl who has a crush on Percy who isn't a horrible slut who wears bad makeup and is determined to ruin his and Annabeth's relationship? Blasphemy. Everyone knows girls with crushes are just horrid witches and if they dare wear makeup or a short skirt they're terrible, gross people.**

**Basically I like high school fics but I'm also a feminist who hates this "The Other Girl" trope. It's so slut-shamey and horrid.**

**So I offer Charlotte up as a good person who just happened to have a crush on a taken person, and she will not be a brat about it or try to make Annabeth's life hell. She'll just pack up and move on and not hold any grudges against Annabeth or Percy.**


End file.
